


Master Uses the Fleshlight

by orphan_account



Series: Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Boypussy, D/s, Dom!Kurt, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave dynamics, Mentions of chastity, Name Calling, Pvc/latex, Slut Shaming, boypussy!Kurt, bp!Kurt, master!kurt, slave!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.pornhub.com//view_video.php?viewkey=147603318">this</a> video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Uses the Fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> Alll mistakes are mine!

"God, you're so pathetic, baby," Kurt breathed, leading Blaine into their bedroom and laying him down on their bed.

Blaine took in a deep breath through his mouth, after all that was the only way he could really breathe in his full body latex suit. The only parts of his body that were exposed were his mouth, his fat, stupid cock, and his balls. All of Kurt's favorite parts of him to play with. His cock immediately jumped to attention at Kurt's words, a little imperfection that Kurt had never really been able to break him or train him out of. How was he expected to be able to reign himself in when every word Kurt said, everything he did, seemed to be carefully thought and planned out to absolutely drive Blaine mad?

"Such a good little slut," Kurt murmured, his tone amused and full of mirth-- almost coming out as giggle. He stroked his hands over the smooth lines of Blaine's body, dragging them over the shiny material covering his skin, his fingers dug into his hips ever so slightly. "You've been so good for me lately, hmm?" Kurt asked in a soft voice, his hands palming at Blaine's balls, gently rolling them around in the loose skin of his sac. 

Blaine knew better than to respond, of course, it wasn't his place. Things hadn't always been that way, when he and Kurt had first started getting into the scene he had been expected to respond verbally whenever possible, but their relationship had evolved, and his speech was something he could live without in order to please his Master. His mouth was as good as clamped shut, even as his lips were parted and pliant, ready for whatever Kurt had in store for him. 

"How long do you think it's been since you last came?" Kurt asked teasingly, stroking Blaine's cock with his fingertips and watching as he became fully erect. It had been quite a while since he'd touched Blaine like this, with real intent for it to come to a natural conclusion, instead of him leaving his little slut whimpering and desperate for release. "I know how bad you want to come, Blainey, you dirty boy," Kurt murmured, wrapping his hand around Blaine's erection and giving him a few rough tugs, causing pre-come to leak from the wide slit. "Been so long-- almost three months. This little cock is just begging for release, and God, I'm going to give it to you."

Blaine would've whimpered, or moaned, or cried out at Kurt's words, if he weren't so afraid that doing so would make the touches stop. His cock was flushed and straining, laying heavily against his stomach, hot like a brand against him, even through his suit. He felt unbearably close already, he was leaking pre-come steadily and his balls felt tight and heavy. Kurt's hand on his sensitive cock after so long without it being touched like that, so purposefully, had him close to the edge, he could've come right then if Kurt had told him to. 

"God, you're so messy, Blaine," Kurt told his slave, pulling him from his thoughts. His tone was somewhere between mildly disgusted and fascinated, though Blaine was certain he was secretly pleased. "Dripping all over my hand like this? God, you're a filthy slut. Dirty boy..." He trailed off, "Sometimes I don't even know why I keep you around."

Blaine's hips bucked up involuntarily at that, his cock pushing quickly through the tight chamber of Kurt's fist, which caused an almost imperceptible whine to escape his lips. He knew it was foolish to think and hope Kurt hadn't heard him, Kurt was always listening for his sounds. Thankfully, his Master didn't say anything, which signaled to Blame that noise would be permitted tonight, as long as he actively tried to restrain it.

"God look at this pathetic little cock," Kurt began again, letting go of Blaine's penis and watching it bob, the pre-come dribbling down onto the shiny, black material covering most of his body. Kurt gave his slave's cock a light slap-- which made Blaine shift and whine and almost come-- before getting up from the bed. 

Blaine would've thought Kurt had left the room to let him cool down, except he could hear his Master moving about, making small noises. The eminence of his orgasm gradually began to recede as he was left alone, and he took slow, deep breaths, trying to compose himself and prepare himself for whatever was next. 

After a little while Blaine heard footsteps where there had previously been relative quiet. If Kurt hadn't wanted to be heard, Blaine would've only been made aware of his closeness when he felt the bed dip. "I've got a little surprise for you," Kurt told Blaine softly, stroking his hands down the tense muscles of the other man's thighs. He felt Blaine relax slightly, as he always did under his owner's hands, his engorged cock giving a fitful twitch on his belly. "I have a feeling you're really going to love what I give you," Kurt breathed, his tone giving away how affected he really was by the situation. "I expect to be thanked appropriately after we finish. Nod if you understand."

Blaine gave a slow nod of his head, not at all sure of what was coming next. He trusted Kurt completely, though, and he knew that Kurt would never lie to him about something like this. He always got some kind of warning before they played any mind games, anyway. He fought the urge to fist his hands in the sheets, and instead began petting at them lightly with tiny movements of his fingers, while Kurt dragged a fingernail down the large, throbbing vein of his cock. 

Kurt picked up Blaine's new toy from the bed next to him and squeezed some lube inside of it, watching it drip down into the pale pink crevice of the synthetic skin. He gently fisted Blaine cock, holding it up as he ran the lube slick labia of the fleshlight over the boy's cock, smiling automatically when he heard the hitch of his sub's breath. "You like?" He asked playfully, relishing in the fact that Blaine couldn't speak, that his body was the only thing that could give away his feelings. Blaine's body couldn't lie to Kurt, nor could the strangled off grunt he gave when Kurt gently pushed the toy down to envelop the head of his cock. "Knew you would, baby," He said, twisting the fleshlight around slightly, but not pushing it down any farther on Blaine's cock. He loved the way his slave fought to keep still. "God look at you, your pathetic little cock, getting my toy all dirty," He murmured, watching as a string of Blaine's pre-come elongated and then broke as he took the toy away from him. "God, Blainey, you're so pitiful. This is the only pussy you can get, huh? I mean, we both know that you're not getting mine."

Blaine let out an audible whine, but tried it to choke it off, his hips bucking up and fucking his cock along the crevice of the slippery, smooth toy. The fake pussy was cool, too unyielding, and felt almost nothing like Kurt's, nothing like the slick, burning grip that Blaine would give anything for... But it was more than good enough, and he'd take what he could get, especially being that he hadn't come in months, or been inside his boyfriend, Master, and tormentor for nearly a year. 

"Mmh," Kurt hummed, letting go of Blaine's cock and letting it smack against his belly once more. He ran the lips of the fake pussy up and down the shaft of his cock, teasing him mercilessly, the touches far too light to give Blaine the release he so desperately craved. He watched Blaine's pelvis jolt, the muscles in that area desperately twitching and his cock rising up towards the toy a little. Kurt just pulled it back more and continued with the too-light caresses, then, quickly, plunged the toy down around Blaine's thick member. "God, you're such a slut for pussy... my little cunt slut, even if it's not real. Good thing no one can see your face, if they could I'm not sure if you'd charm them into bed, or they'd feel so sorry for that pitiful pout you're probably wearing they'd give you a pity fuck, baby. That's what this is, you know? A pity fuck... God, I'm so glad I can't see your ugly mug right now."

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, his hips beginning to rock up in short little jerks, not really even thrusts, moving his cock in and out of the toy. He felt tears building behind his eyes, and he was so, so thankful for his outfit, glad that Kurt couldn't see him. He wasn't crying because of Kurt's words, they turned him on, and even if they were true, Kurt still loved him. The last time he'd felt anywhere near this good had been months ago when Kurt let him rub off on the bed while he licked his pussy. 

Kurt watched in dissatisfaction as Blaine fucked his toy with quick, shallow thrusts. "God, Blaine, you're lucky this thing doesn't want to be pleased, if you ever fucked me like this I'd have left by now. Sometime I'll have to give you a refresher on how to please someone with your pitiful little cock," He told Blaine. He smacked his hand down on Blaine's hip and then held him down, using his other hand to fuck the pussy onto Blaine's cock with fast, methodical jerks of his wrist. "C'mon, Blainey, give this pussy your come. Better do it fast, I might change my mind."

Blaine was letting out a steady stream of whimpers, every time the toy slid down on his cock he let out a gusty little groan. His hands finally fisted in the sheets and he began to come. There was none of the build up that he was used to, or, at least, not as much. It was like one second he was feeling like nothing would be enough, and then next he was coming for what seemed like forever into the silicone pussy, his load spilling out around his cock and dripping down onto the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for a few more little snippets in this 'verse, comment with anything you'd like to see in this series, or with other prompts!


End file.
